Tell me what happened
by Late Night Writings
Summary: Lily Miller stumbles into form time late with bruises on her neck and a shaky excuse. Her teachers, concerned about her behaviour, attempt to talk to her and Sian Diamond feels responsibility to get Lily to tell her what happened.
1. Chapter One

**This is is my first waterloo road fanfic and its mainly going to focus on Sian and my OC Lily but they'll be some more familiar faces around. Please read and review - it'd mean a lot to me! And feel free to PM me any time. This is going to be a multi chapter story so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Get up." He spat at her, poking her stomach with his boot. When she didn't respond he kicked her, again. This time it was harder and she coughed a "please, stop, please. I'm sorry. Just, please, let me go.".<p>

She heard his laugh and the sound of a zip and she could, just seconds later, feel his breath – hot and stinking of cigarettes – against her cheek: "You know the deal. You know that this is _our_ _little secret_, okay sweetie?" Again he laughed but that did nothing to lighten the atmosphere; she lay still, cold, her eyes shut, arms still tenderly over her stomach.

––––––––––

"Morning guys." Tom Clarkson called as he walked into the classroom holding a pile of books in his hands. "Right," he dumped the pile on the wooden desk but didn't sit down as normal, "I've got somewhere to be this morning but luckily Mrs Diamond has agreed to take your registration this morning." Sian Diamond was a well-liked teacher at the school, as was Tom, so the suggestion of her taking registration wasn't met with the usual groan that ensued if Grantley Budgen was selected. "I'm sure Mrs Diamond will be here in a minute; I've gotta go so I hope I can trust you lot to at least be reasonably behaved."

As Tom left the room he heard shouting already coming from the classroom. For convenience he pretended not to hear. "Sian, hey." He called to her down the corridor – he'd noticed she was walking in the complete wrong direction. "Michael did tell you you were covering my registration this morning right?"

Confusion spread across her face, "No, he never mentioned it." She started walking back down the corridor towards Tom. "I'll head over there now." Smiling, she wished Tom good luck with his meeting about Josh at the hospital and headed down towards the form room.

She was met with a surprisingly intact classroom albeit with some shouting. "Alright, settle down guys I need to take the register." She sat down at Tom's desk and opened her laptop, logging onto the school system. Sian began to call out names, each one receiving the generic reply "Here Miss" or "Yes Miss". When she came to the name 'Lily Miller' she was met with silence.

"Lily?" Still silence, she looked up and asked if anyone had seen her today. No one had. "Weird, not like her to miss school." Sian sighed and carried on, reeling off the other ten names.

All the students talked among themselves for what can't have been more than five minutes before there was a creek and a click as the door to the classroom was opened.

"Lily why–" Sian started to say,

"Sorry Miss I – er – I overslept. My alarm, it didn't go off. I'm really sorry Miss."

"That's okay Lily, just take a seat." Sian went back to the pile of marking on her desk: various science homeworks from the year elevens, some from Tom's form group coincidentally.

"Where's Mr Clarkson?" Lily whispered to Scout who was sitting next to her.

"I dunno, he had some meeting or something." Scout paused for a second, staring at Lily intently. "Lil, what the hell happened to your neck?" The whisper wasn't quiet enough to not be heard by Mrs Diamond who had come to give Scout and Lily their homework back from last week.

"Lily?" She asked with a concerned lilt to her voice. "What's going on?" Now Sian noticed the bruising at the base of Lily's neck, red marks that seemed to stretch under her collar and across her shoulders.

"It's nothing Miss, I fell up the stairs this morning. I was in a rush 'cos my alarm hadn't gone off." She had taken the ring off her right index finger and was twiddling it between her thumb and forefinger, spinning it around.

Before Sian or Scout had had a chance to ask Lily more questions, the bell rang and the scraping of chairs being pushed back – including Lily's – as all the students got up echoed around the classroom.

"Lily, can I have a quick word." Sian said to her as she was standing up to leave the room. She waited until the rest of the class had left before gesturing Lily to sit at the desk nearest; Sian sat opposite her. "Has something happened?" Seconds passed with no reply. "Because you know you can talk to me whenever, if someone's hurting you Lily–"

"No one's hurting me. Why would someone be hurting me? I fell up the stairs, I'm clumsy, everyone knows that." Lily didn't make eye contact.

"So you hit your neck when you fell up the stairs?" Sian said, her voice laced with skepticism. "You better get to your next lesson but Lily," she looked her directly in the eyes, earnestly, "you know you can talk to me whenever, yeah? I'm not saying I don't believe you but if things are ever feeling a bit rubbish then you know where to find me." She squeezed a smile from her lips and stood up. "I'll see you later Lily." Sian and Lily both walked out the classroom; Sian turned left towards the science labs and Lily right to Maths.


	2. Chapter Two

"Lil," Scout said quietly, leaning back in her chair and tilting her body towards her friend – she and Lily were sat next to each other in Maths – "are you sure you're ok, I mean, you just seem kinda out of it today."

"Put it this way," Lily barely looked up from her paper, "two hours sleep is definitely not enough." She laughed, smirking she looked up at Scout. "What did you get for question two? I'm not smart enough for this."

"Come on Lily, you're like the smartest girl in school. When we sit them exams in summer you'll ace them all, trust me." There was no jealousy in Scout's voice, just respect for someone she knew deserved the As and Bs plastered on report cards.

"Scout, shut up." Lily said playfully.

"You know it's true, Lil. Anyway, I got x=5 for number two."

"Awesome, cheers Scout."  
>"Do you girls know the meaning of 'silent working'." Mr Chalk had walked over to them and leant over the desk,<p>

"Sorry sir." Lily and Scout both muttered.

"It's okay girls, just get on with it please." Daniel walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair. He sat staring into space for the last five minutes of the lesson. The ringing bell soon sounded and the lesson was over.

"That was the longest lesson of my life." Scout muttered to Lily as she picked up her back and shoved her books into it. "Science now right?"

Lily didn't answer straight away, she was staring at her phone.

"Lily, hey? What's up?" Scout was scared, Lily's face was twisted into shock. "What's on your phone?"  
>"It's nothing." She finally answered and went to put the phone in her pocket, still in panic. A video was on the small screen. A video of her. A video from this morning. It buzzed again, she could feel it against her leg but she didn't look at it. Her heart drummed and her blood felt like it was trying to escape from her veins. "I don't wanna be late for Mrs Diamond, we should get going."<br>"Yeah, course." Scout sounded confused, she had absolutely no idea what was going on – Lily wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

They walked together, having to push their way through the crowds of students, waves of them, all with somewhere they needed to be. Lily could still taste his cigarette breath at the back of her throat and she could still feel his hands, his hands with the rough skin. She felt sick. Not like she was actually going to throw up but nauseous, like she was on a boat, it was dread.

"Lil are you even listening to me?" Scout said loudly.

"Sorry, what?" She dragged herself out of the daze.

"I was asking if you'd done Diamond's homework? All that Chemical equations stuff."

Lily exhaled loudly and closed her eyes: "I completely forgot. Shit Scout, what do I do?"

"Tell her you left it at home or something. It'll be fine." At that moment they rounded the corner and hurried into the classroom. "Sorry we're late Miss."

"That's fine girls, just sit down and get out your homework." Sian turned back to the board and started scribbling some notes while the girls rummaged in their bags. Lily felt the twisting feeling in her stomach as she stared at the empty desk, she had completely forgotten about the work. She knew exactly where the blank sheet was: on her desk, next to her bed.

"Thanks Emily." Sian had started to collect the homework in. When she got to Lily's desk she sighed, "Lily, where's your work?"

"I, um, I left it at home I'm really sorry Miss."

"Lily what's going on with you today? This isn't like you?"

"She just slept really badly last night, Mrs Diamond, she's really tired and stuff." Scout butted in, seeing her friend's fear at having to explain herself and her lack of homework.

"You have to make sure you get enough sleep, it's important otherwise you can't concentrate. See me at the end and I can help you out with the homework." Sian knew she hadn't really left it at home, it didn't take a first from Cambridge to work that out.

"Right," Sian called out to the class, "can anyone tell me what the atomic number of fluorine is?" Lily cautiously raised her hand in the air not thinking about how much too big her jumper was. Sian saw the bruises when her sleeve slipped a few inches down her arms. Her stomach was a sinking ship. Those bruises, added to the ones from earlier, did not seem to equal a trip up the stairs. "Yes Lily?"

"Nine."

"Good, and can you tell me what the atomic structure is?"

"Erm," Lily paused, trying to remember how it worked, "is it two and then seven?"

"Excellent Lily, you've obviously been paying attention." Sian smiled at her and continued to ask questions.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson she walked over to Lily,

"You obviously get this stuff, how come you didn't do the homework?" She pulled the seat in front of Lily's desk to face her.

"I have done it, Miss, I just left it at home."

"Lily, we both know that's not true." Sian said sympathetically, this was more than just a general lazy pupil, she knew this was much more. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Lily?" She didn't answer, she just sat, staring at her hands, feeling her pulse racing across her skin. She was electric with panic and dread. "I could tell you were lying about the homework and you know what else," Lily looked up, "I know you were lying about the stairs."

"Miss, I–"

"I'm worried about you. It's my job to notice when things aren't okay and today you're not okay."

"I'm just stressed about school and about the exams. That's all." She started to push her chair back, ready to stand up. "I just need to get some air, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night and I'm stressed."

"Sit down. This is about more than school work."

"No, honestly it's not, I'd tell you if it was. I'm not stupid, Miss."

"I'm not saying you're stupid. I care about you." Lily didn't sit back down, she pulled her bag onto her shoulder; Sian could tell she wasn't going to talk right now. Something was definitely going on. "Like I said earlier, my door is always open."

"Thanks Mrs Diamond, I'll hand the homework in tomorrow first thing." Lily rushed out of the classroom and made her way to the toilets. She locked herself into the far cubicle and pulled out her phone – she wasn't supposed to have it in school. There was five unread messages, two from Scout asking where she was and three from _him_.


	3. Chapter Three

"Denzil," Sian shouted across the classroom – this was her second year eleven class of the day – "You know you're not allowed to use your phone in school." She marched over to him, her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor of the lab. He reluctantly handed over his phone forgetting to switch it off. Sian could see what was in the screen, she could see exactly what was on the screen. "A word Denzil, outside, now." She spoke calmly but the tension in her voice was clear. "Where did you get this?" Denzil didn't reply straight away so she asked again: "Denzil, tell me where you got this photo." This was a command, not a question.

"I dunno Miss, someone sent it to me." He shuffled his feet embarrassedly and had his hands awkarwadly by his side.

"Who?"

"I dunno."

"I need a name Denzil."

"It was just some random number, a load of the guys got sent it, I dunno why Miss."

Sian sighed, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble these images can get you into? If you send these to people you could be arrested, did you know that?" She was angry now but kept her voice low so the rest of the class couldn't hear.

"No Miss."

"Are you sure you've got no idea who sent this to you?"

"One of the guys was saying he reckons it's Lily, looking for attention or something but she doesn't really seem like that kind of girl, I dunno Miss."

"No, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl." Sian knew there was something going on with Lily earlier but she had never thought it'd be something like this. Still, that didn't explain the bruises. "Go back inside and sit down. I'll be there in a minute."

"But Miss can't I have my–"

"No." She interrupted him. "I need to speak to Mr Byrne about this."

"Ah come on Mrs Diamond, it wasn't my fault."

"You're not in trouble Denzil, just go and sit down." Sian said firmly and Denzil finally gave up and walked dejected back into the classroom.

"Michael," She knocked on the door as she pushed it open, much to the dismay of Janeece who was shouting something about needing 'to make an appointment first'.

"Sian, I'm in the middle of something?" He looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. "Can this wait?"

"No, Michael, it can't." Sian sat down on the chair opposite his and handed him the phone.

"Sian, what is this?"

"That is a photo of Lily Miller which Denzil Kelly had on his phone."

"Why on earth does Denzil Kelly have a picture of Lily Miller?" Michael looked up, confused by the situation.

"God knows. He was on his phone in class so I went to confiscate it and saw this. I asked him who sent it but he just said it was an unknown number and a group of boys were sent it."

"Have you just left your class by yourself Sian?" He seemed angry, understandable under normal circumstances but _this_, whatever _this _was, wasn't normal.

"I'm worried about Lily, she was acting off with me this morning and maybe this is part of the reason."

"Give me a couple of minutes, I'll send someone to cover your class and then I think we should bring her in for a chat."


End file.
